Logan Wayne (Earth-9602)
; formerly , | Relatives = Unnamed uncle (deceased) Unnamed parents (deceased) | Universe = Earth-9602 | BaseOfOperations = The Barrow, New Gotham City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Weight2 = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Adamantium claws, unique hairstyle | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Billionaire playboy, Vigilante, former government operative, mercenary, soldier, painter and sportsman | Education = | Origin = Metamutant (Batman and Wolverine were combined in a DC versus Marvel crossover) | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | Creators = Ron Marz; Claudio Castellini | First = Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3 | Last = ''DC Versus Marvel'' #4 (May, 1996) | Quotation = "Fear" I can relate to. I never quite got the hang of "fun." | Speaker = Dark Claw | QuoteSource = w:c:dc:DC Versus Marvel Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = At the age of 5, after witnessing his parents' murder at the hands of an armed robber, Logan Wayne was sent to live with his uncle in Alberta, Canada. His uncle was a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, and was ambushed and murdered by poachers a short time after his arrival in Canada. After the death of his uncle, the Royal Canadian Mounted Police sent Logan to live in a home run by nuns and as soon as he was old enough, he enlisted in the Royal Canadian Air Force, landing in the same outfit as Creed H. Quinn. Both Logan and Creed were submitted to the Weapon X project, the Canadian Super-Soldier program. It was here that Logan had adamantium bonded to his bones and he learned of his metamutant nature. Throughout the course of the project, the other subject, Quinn, became increasingly insane and would later become Dark Claw's most dangerous enemy, the Hyena. The Weapon X project was terminated due to its dual failure: Logan was ineffective as a weapon because he possessed a conscience, and Creed was conversely criminally insane. The files were deleted and the existence of the program was utterly expunged with the exception of a few fragments of notes by a Professor Carter Nichols later uncovered by the Huntress. Later when Logan came back to New Gotham City, he decided to avenge his Parents and Uncles deaths by donning the costume and name of Dark Claw, using his new powers and detective skills to thwart crime. He would later be partners with Sparrow, Huntress, and make an arch enemy of the Hyena. | Powers = Regenerative Healing Factor: Dark Claw's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Logan's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Dark Claw's healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. Foreign Chemical Immunity: Dark Claw's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. Immunity To Disease: Logan's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. Superhuman Stamina: Dark Claw's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Dark Claw can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. Dark Claw has shown himself capable of fighting Omega Red for over 18 hours, despite regular exposure to Omega Red's death spores. Insulated Weather Adaptation: Logan's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. Retarded Aging: In addition, Dark Claw's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Logan was born sometime in the late 19th Century. Although well over 100 years of age, Logan retains the appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Dark Claw possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't and also to hear at much greater distances. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. He can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as do his enhanced physical capabilities. Superhuman Strength: Dark Claw's Mutant Healing Factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Dark Claw has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains and he supports the weight of a dozen men with one arm. | Abilities = Indomitable Will: Dark Claw has an extreme, almost superhuman "Force of Will". Intimidation: It is widely known that Dark Claw has the ability to instill fear in others; the people that know him best are regardless intimidated by him, and even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Super-Soldier fear Dark Claw. Master Acrobat: Proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. Martial Arts Master: Dark Claw is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known,which has turned him into a living Weapon which he uses to punish criminals. He has mastered 127 major styles of combat outside the United States. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 3 years. He became 1st and 2nd degree black belt in Karate, Judo, Jujitsu, and Aikido by the time he was 18. At age 18, he left the US to further study martial arts under specialized masters. Proficient black belt of various master degrees in Savate (French Kickboxing) and Kung Fu. He studied commando style operations with small mercenary units. He has mastered combat training and blind fighting. Logan has been highly trained in, and has mastered, all of the world's most lethal martial arts. While abroad he also mastered Ninjitsu, Muay Thai, Kobudo, Yaw-Yan, Dragon Style Kung Fu, & Tae Kwon Do. He has also been trained by Wildcat, who is the former Heavyweight Champion of the World, in the art of Boxing. Logan has learned many fighting styles, but his primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Karate, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu. He also has extensive knowledge of pressure points. All of this martial art mastery puts Dark Claw as the top premier Martial artist of the Universe. Weapons Master: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on almost all types of weaponry. He is an exceptional swordsman - as is evident in his fight with Ra's al Ghul; his proficiency in jui jitsu also evidences his swordsmanship skill. Proficient at knife throwing, Escrima, & melee weapons mastery, having mastered Kobudo. Was trained and became proficient with all small arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers his claw in combat. Master of Stealth: His Ninjitsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected, even by Super-Solder and an army of White Skrulls. Expert Marksman: Due to his training in Ninjitsu, Logan almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's successful. He has been practicing accuracy since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Hawkeye in terms of accuracy. He has deflected a bullet with a batarang before. Genius-Level Intellect: Dark Claw is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as the keenest analytical minds on the planet. He often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. Polymath: He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He has learned Forensic, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool, use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supers; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. Master Detective: He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest calibre. Human intuition is a trait that cannot be learned and one of Dark Claw's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. Multi-lingual: He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and most likely more. Master Tactician and Strategist: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Judgement League Avengers and the Outsiders. Having studied the ancient of War texts by Sun Tzu, Logan has learned how to formulate incredible strategies. Escapologist: He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds and remarked afterwards that's way too slow for him. He is able to use a ballpoint pen to escape from a straitjacket with chains wrapped around him. Has even boasted that he could use a ballpoint pen to pick the locks at Fort Knox. Aviation: Has been seen flying the various versions of the Claw-planes with ease and flying a helicopter. Thanks to Mister X, Dark Claw has full knowledge of how to pilot a Skrull Carrier Spaceship. Photographic Memory: Logan has total recall and can remember anything in great detail. Tracking: Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen(the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-eyed Brotherhood, among others). Master of Disguise: Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Dark Claw has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus. Expert Mechanic and Vehicular Driver: Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. | Strength = Dark Claw can lift at least two tons, and at his optimum he can lift five tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Adamantium skeleton, Utility Belt, Armored Costume. | Transportation = Clawmobile, Claw-Copter. | Weapons = Adamantium claws, Claw Rangs, various weapons contained within utility belt. | Notes = | Trivia = * This character was the combination of Marvel's character Wolverine and DC Comics' character Batman which resulted from the creation of the pocket universe known as Amalgam Universe. | Wikipedia = | Links = * Dark Claw at DC Wikia }} Category:Multilingual Category:Adamantium Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Howlett Family Category:Hudson Family Category:Gymnasts Category:Fencing Category:Acrobats Category:Strategists Category:1996 Character Debuts Category:Modern-Age Characters